Lightsaber
|model= |type=Melee weapon[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] |culture= |creators=JediStar Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II |created= |destroyed= |discovered= |owners=Usually Force-sensitives''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' |locations= |cost= |value=20,000 to 500,000 credits ; image #9 |shape=Cylindrical hilt |size=Variable |material=*Hilt usually metallic *One or more kyber crystals inside the hilt''Ultimate Star Wars'' states that kyber crystals form the heart of a lightsaber. |length= |width= |diam= |height= |weight= |protection= |crew= |capacity= |range= |inscription= |markings= |purpose=*Melee combat *Defense |heritage= |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Sith *Ordu AspectuDoctor Aphra 2 *Galactic EmpireStar Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide **Inquisitorius *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Acolytes of the BeyondAftermath *First Order *Knights of Ren *Resistance[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]]}} The lightsaber, sometimes referred to as a laser sword, was a weapon usually used by the Jedi, the Sith, and other Force-sensitives. Lightsabers consist of a plasma blade, powered by a kyber crystal, that was emitted from a usually metal hilt and could be shut off at will. It was a weapon that required skill and training, and was greatly enhanced when used in conjunction with the Force. Though also used by the Sith, the lightsaber was synonymous with the Jedi, with some in the galaxy believing only Jedi could use lightsabers. Lightsabers were generally used for both offense and defense. A lightsaber could cut through virtually anything, from enemies to blast doors. The only ways to block the incoming attack of a lightsaber was with a weapon made with material that conducted energy, such as an electrostaff, Z6 riot control baton, some rare metals or simply another lightsaber. When used defensively, a Force-sensitive could deflect blaster bolts with a lightsaber, and with skill, could even reflect the shots back toward the shooter or some other target. Experienced Jedi could even employ their lightsabers to absorb Force lightning. Most practitioners used one single-bladed lightsaber, though some used double-bladed lightsabers or even multiple lightsabers at once. Lightsaber combat was divided into seven Forms: Form I, Form II, Form III, Form IV, Form V, Form VI, and Form VII. History Lightsabers were used thousands of years before the age of the Republic, in the Great Scourge of Malachor. They were also used in the Battles of Rashfond and the Peacekeeping of Parliock, The proto-saber was an ancient type of prototype lightsaber. Lightsabers took on a more prominent role in galactic affairs as the Clone Wars came to pass. Jedi, previously peacekeepers, became Jedi Generals of the Grand Army of the Republic, and thus began using their lightsabers more often than they had in their role of peacekeeping.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (TV series) As the Clone Wars ended, and the Jedi Purge took place, lightsabers became a rarity in the galaxy, as the Jedi who once used them were greatly reduced in number and did not use their weapons as often for fear of drawing attention. For the majority of the reign of the Empire, the only lightsaber that was prominently used was that of Darth Vader's, and, in its waning years, that of the exiled Obi-Wan Kenobi's and Luke Skywalker's. After the Empire was defeated, Luke began training a new generation of Jedi. These, however, were massacred by Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren, once again leading to a time where the only prominent lightsaber user was a darksider. Mechanics and specifications Mechanics Metal was usually chosen to make up the hilt, but a casing carved from the Brylark tree, wood that was strong as metal, would also work. Some hilts were even crafted of gems.Dark Disciple The weapon drew power from an appropriately-sized power cell. Parts that would work to make a lightsaber include modulation circuits and an energy gate. Ones that were necessary include a blade emitter shroud, the emitter matrix and some type of activator to turn the weapon on and off. Other parts that could be added include handgrip ridges and a blade length adjuster. Some lightsabers also featured a non-lethal low-power setting used for training. Single-bladed lightsabers usually had a belt ring so they could be hung from a belt hook, or a wheel-shaped attachment that slotted into a matching belt clip on the owner's belt when not in use.[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]][[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]][[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]]Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion During assembly, it was important to not accidentally invert the emitter matrix; when activated the lightsaber's power grid would backfire. At best this could cause the blade to quickly short out, but if it was left on, the faulty weapon would violently explode, potentially killing those in close proximity. Specially designed lightsabers could even use unstable crystals, such as Kylo Ren's lightsaber, which featured two laterally facing vents designed to divert excess energy away from the cracked crystal and keep the lightsaber stable.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary On the aquatic planet of Mon Cala, the Jedi Kit Fisto, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were all able to use their lightsabers underwater with no ill effects. Whilst in areas of low light, a lightsaber could easily function as a light source, demonstrated by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with Savage Opress. Cutting power using his lightsaber to cut through one of the Saak'ak's blast doors.]] The power of the energy blade was so great that it could cut through almost anything. One important note about lightsaber wounds was that they rarely bled profusely, even when a limb had been severed. This was because the energy blade cauterized the wound as it passed, and thus even a severe wound did not tend to bleed heavily. Lightsaber-resistant materials Aside from the blade of another lightsaber, there were rare materials that could withstand a lightsaber blade: *Zillo Beast hide could deflect lightsaber strikes, but this material was exceedingly rare due to the species' extinction. *Mandalorian Iron was specially crafted steel from the warrior planet of Mandalore and could provide protection against slashing or glancing blows.Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V *The armor of the Elite Praetorian Guard was able to resist lightsaber strikes, with the gauntlets being capable of parrying one directly. However, a direct thrust or stab could still penetrate the armor. *Cortosis armor, made by specially weaving cortosis fibers within a protective matrix, was able to redirect a lightsaber's energy into itself which would cause the lightsaber's blade to temporarily shut off upon contact with the armor.Thrawn: Alliances Variations *'Sith lightsaber'—The lightsabers wielded by members of the Sith. The designs of Sith lightsabers depended on the user. *'Double-bladed lightsaber'—The double-bladed lightsabers consisted of a hilt that projected a blade from both ends, resulting in a deadly staff-like weapon. *'Hinged double-bladed lightsaber'—Was a type of double-bladed lightsaber that could fold in half, making it easier to store while not in use. *'Double-bladed spinning lightsaber'—A double-bladed spinning lightsaber consists of a blade from each end of the hilt. However, the hilt was as long as a single-bladed lightsaber, with a circular rim that, when activated, could spin the blades along a track. *'Dual-phase lightsaber'—A dual-phase lightsaber contained multiple kyber crystals which allowed its blade length to be extended or shortened in the middle of combat. *'Crossguard lightsaber'—An ancient design dating back to the Great Scourge of Malachor, a crossguard lightsaber consisted of a standard blade with two shorter blades perpendicular to it at the end of the hilt. *'Curved-hilt lightsaber'—Curved-hilt lightsabers were of a design which featured a hilt with a built in curve. This was usually done to allow the hilt to fit better into the palm, facilitating the use of one-handed fighting styles such as Form II.Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia *'Lightsaber pistol'—A single bladed lightsaber with an attachment that allows it to fire blaster bolts. *'Lightsaber rifle'—A lightsaber rifle was a type of rifle designed to be combined with lightsaber. To work, the user would insert a standard lightsaber into a slot on top of the rifle. Once loaded the hybrid rifle could fire powerful beams of energy that were highly destructive.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9 *'Lightsaber pike'—Was similar to the double-bladed lightsaber, featuring two yellow plasma blades on each side of the staff, and used by the Jedi Temple Guard. *'Cane lightsaber '—The Cane lightsaber was a simple variation of the standard lightsaber concealed as the head of a cane. In combat, the handle would be detached from the body of the cane and wielded normally. *'Training lightsaber'—Training lightsabers were engineered with a permanent low-power setting. As their name indicates, training lightsabers were used for instructional purposes, teaching initiates how to wield a lightsaber. *'Shoto lightsaber'—A shoto was a short lightsaber. Featuring a shortened blade length, shotos were usually used as the secondary weapon in dual-blade combat. *'Great lightsaber'—A Great lightsaber was a lightsaber made for individuals with a giant stature.Knights of Fate *'Darksaber'—This ancient lightsaber had a unique black blade that was flattened and came to a point like a traditional sword, rather than the rounded beam of more standard lightsabers. Usage and application Combat Dooku engage in lightsaber combat.]] Lightsaber combat was the preferred fighting method used by lightsaber wielders. Throughout the millennia, many combat styles were refined into the seven "classic" forms that serve as the standard, and numerous other fighting methods that call for advanced levels of skill. Lightsabers were most often held with both hands during combat. Rituals Lightsabers were an integral part of the knighting ceremonies of the Jedi Order. During the ceremony, a Padawan would have his or her Padawan braid ritualistically severed by the presiding Jedi Master. The Master would then motion the blade near each of the Padawan's shoulders and say "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Padawan's name here, you may rise". Practical applications Lightsabers were able to cut through most materials. The glowing plasma blade could be used as a convenient light source when necessary. Behind the scenes Early concepts The usage of the lightsaber was originally inspired by many of the serials that George Lucas watched and enjoyed as a child, which featured many characters wielding swords. When he began conceiving Star Wars, he wished to include swords, creating the "lightsaber" to allow them to better mesh with the futuristic setting.The Birth of the Lightsaber In the early incarnations of the Star Wars storyline, lightsabers were not exclusive to the Jedi and other Force-users, but were in fact very mundane. Early concept art depicts lightsabers being wielded by Rebel and Imperial soldiers alike. George Lucas later limited the lightsabers to exclusively the Jedi in order to make them feel more unusual, and heighten the mystique of the Jedi. Also, in early drafts of the script, lightsabers were referred to as "lazerswords." Crystals first appear in Star Wars simply as an embedded decoration on the hilt in the original film's novelization. Aside from this single instance, there are no crystals mentioned in any of the movies or their novelizations.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novel) Prop design and effects During the filming of ''A New Hope'', the Anakin/Luke lightsaber was made from a Graflex camera side-attach flash, while Darth Vader's lightsaber was made from a Micro Precision Products flash attachment. The handle grips were made with T-shaped pieces of plastic from sliding glass cabinet windows and, contrary to popular belief, were not made with rubber windshield wipers. D-rings were attached to the bottoms of the units so that they could be worn on belts. Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber was the most complex hilt at the time. It was assembled from parts of an Armitage Shanks Starlite model Handwheel, Browning ANM2 machine gun booster, WWI No.3 Mk.1 British Rifle Grenade and a Rolls-Royce Derwent Mk.8/Mk.9 Jet Engine Balance Pipe. Korean animator Nelson Shin, who was working for DePatie–Freleng Enterprises at the time, was asked by his manager if he could animate the lightsaber in the live action scenes of a film. After Shin accepted the assignment, the live action footage was given to him. He drew the lightsabers with a rotoscope, an animation which was superimposed onto the footage of the physical lightsaber blade prop. Shin explained to the people from Lucasfilm that since a lightsaber is made of light, the sword should look "a little shaky" like a fluorescent tube. He suggested inserting one frame that was much lighter than the others while printing the film on an optical printer, making the light seem to vibrate. Shin also recommended adding a degausser sound on top of the other sounds for the weapon since the sound would be reminiscent of a magnetic field. The whole process took one week, surprising his company. Lucasfilm showed Shin the finished product, having followed his suggestions to use an X-Acto knife to give the lightsaber a very sharp look, and to have sound accompany the weapon's movements. The lightsaber effects during the original trilogy started out in a very complicated manner. During the filming of A New Hope, the blade was made of a three-sided rod covered with reflective material. The rod was then rapidly spun by a compact motor in the hilt, reflecting the lights on set and creating an in-camera glowing effect. However, these props were highly limited; they were cumbersome and fragile, often breaking during fight scenes. Also, the glowing effect was not absolute, as whenever the blade moved out of the light or pointed more directly at the camera the glow disappeared and the actual spinning rod could be seen. In order to partially compensate for this loss of the effect, the blade was rotoscoped and an animated glow was added by tracing onto a blown-up copy of the frame with pen and colored ink, one frame at a time. It was at this phase that blades were given colors, as the props were simple white rods. and Bob Anderson duel with carbon rods.]] During the filming of ''The Empire Strikes Back'', it was decided creating an in-camera glowing effect was more trouble than it was worth, so the spinning rods were swapped for carbon rods. While these new blades were less cumbersome than before, they were still very fragile and frequently broke. However, they continued to be used for ''Return of the Jedi''. When filming began for ''The Phantom Menace'', the new lightsaber blades were steel and aluminum rods, which were highly durable, but frequently bent and flexed, requiring constant replacement. Despite such a drawback, these rods still saw usage during the filming of ''Attack of the Clones'', as they had no alternative at the time. However, for the filming of ''Revenge of the Sith'', the blades were replaced by carbon fiber rods laminated with glass and plastic. These new props were highly durable and didn't flex, though they were extremely hard, often causing bruising and leaving scars. While lightsaber effects were still done by rotoscoping for the prequels, they were done digitally, rather than by hand. For ''The Force Awakens'', the lightsaber props glowed, using a similar effect used in Attack of the Clones during the fight between Anakin Skywalker and Count Dooku. In behind the scenes footage, it was revealed that the actors were using blades similar to the ones made by Master Replicas. This not only added to the environmental realism that was desired, but also immersed the actors in the lightsaber experience, building on the performance and convincing nature of the lightsaber effect.http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3mazzy Colors Lightsabers depicted in the first two released films, A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back, had blades that were colored either blue (for the Jedi) or red (for the Sith). This color difference was a decision during post-production when the lightsaber blades were being rotoscoped, as the original blades were simply white. In Return of the Jedi, Luke's newly-constructed lightsaber was colored blue during the initial editing of the film, and appears so in both an early movie trailer and the official theatrical posters, but in the final film, it was ultimately colored green in order to better stand out against the blue sky of Tatooine in outdoor scenes and to make it more obvious to the audience that the new lightsaber was different from Luke's one in The Empire Strikes Back. It also appeared as green in re-release posters. Both green and blue became standard blade colors for Jedi lightsabers in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. In the same regard, red became the standard Sith lightsaber. Mace Windu's purple lightsaber, as first seen in Attack of the Clones, was a personal request from actor Samuel L. Jackson as a way to make his character stand out among other Jedi. Jackson's favorite color is purple and he frequently requests the characters he plays to use an item of the color in his movies. In addition, there are yellow, yellow-green, light-blue, black and white blades, as seen in ''The Clone Wars'' and ''Rebels'' animated series. Orange blades appear in Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. A lightsaber with a kohlen crystal inside also produced an orange blade, but with an intensity that made it mostly useless against anything other than a specialized type of shield which was also powered by a kohlen crystal.Master & Apprentice Choreography practices dueling with the stunt doubles of Liam Neeson and Ewan McGregor.]] While the usage of lightsabers was originally inspired by rapiers featured in the old serials George Lucas enjoyed, the final choreography in A New Hope looked nothing like fencing. As Jedi and their Sith counterparts were heavily inspired by samurai, the fighting styles utilized were based more on kendo.Empire of Dreams The slower, more strength-oriented moves of kendo used in the Obi-Wan/Vader duel also helped mesh with Lucas' concept that it was a battle between what were essentially two old men. During the filming of The Empire Strikes Back, Lucas began ramping up the speed of the duels, making them "faster and more intense," the idea being that Luke Skywalker was becoming increasingly proficient with the weapon. Also, rather than utilize David Prowse, the actor within the Darth Vader costume, for the duels, they instead had professional swordsman Bob Anderson perform the fights, due to Prowse's tendency to repeatedly break the fragile prop blades. Anderson continued to serve as Prowse's fighting double during the filming of Return of the Jedi. When filming began for The Phantom Menace, the new stunt coordinator Nick Gillard ramped up the speed and agility the characters demonstrated in lightsaber duels, the idea being that the prequels took place when the Jedi Order was in "full flower," at least in terms of combat techniques. Gillard was careful to avoid giving the fight scenes a choreographed look, drawing upon his extensive knowledge of martial arts to create the moves. The end result was a very fast-paced style of fighting, which he described as being like a chess game between grand masters, with every move being a check. This style of choreography was continued on throughout the prequel trilogy. In the choreography, the actors had to know how to fence so they could excel in the lightsaber duels. In The Force Awakens, actors such as John Boyega (who played Finn) had to do fighting and fencing. Appearances *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V'' *''Darth Maul, Part I'' *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Part III'' *''Darth Maul, Part IV'' *''Darth Maul, Part V'' *''Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Phantom Menace'' Golden Book *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 2'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 3'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 4'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 5'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure'' *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] * * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 2'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 3'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 4'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 5'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Clone Trooper Mission'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 1'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 2'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 3'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 4'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *''Kanan 7'' *''Kanan 8'' *''Kanan 9'' *''Kanan 10'' *''Kanan 11'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Kanan 1'' *''Kanan 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12'' *''Kanan 3'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2'' *''Kanan 4'' *''Kanan 5'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lords of the Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 2'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 3'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 22'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 23'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Thrawn 1'' *''A New Dawn'' *[[Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed|''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"]] *Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' * *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * *''Kanan 6'' *''Kanan 12'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 3'' *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series – Episode I'' *''Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series – Episode II'' *''Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series – Episode III'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 3'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 5'' * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' * * * *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1'' * *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2'' *''Darth Vader 3'' *''Darth Vader 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 5'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7'' *''Darth Vader 8'' *''Darth Vader 9'' *''Darth Vader 10'' *''Darth Vader 11'' *''Darth Vader 12'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down 1'' *''Darth Vader 13'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16'' *''Darth Vader 17'' *''Darth Vader 18'' *''Darth Vader 19'' *''Darth Vader 20'' *''Darth Vader 21'' *''Darth Vader 22'' *''Darth Vader 23'' *''Darth Vader 24'' *''Darth Vader 25'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 2'' *''Doctor Aphra 4'' *''Doctor Aphra 5'' *''Doctor Aphra 6'' *''The Screaming Citadel 1'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 10'' *''Doctor Aphra 11'' *''Doctor Aphra 12'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 13'' *''Doctor Aphra 21'' *''Doctor Aphra 22'' *''Doctor Aphra 23'' *''Doctor Aphra 24'' *''Doctor Aphra 25'' * *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 63: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part II'' *''Star Wars 64: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part III'' *''Star Wars 65: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 66: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part V'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 32'' *''Doctor Aphra 33'' *''Doctor Aphra 36'' *''Doctor Aphra 37'' *''Star Wars 69: Rebels and Rogues, Part II'' *''Star Wars 70: Rebels and Rogues, Part III'' *''Star Wars 71: Rebels and Rogues, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 72: Rebels and Rogues, Part V'' *''Star Wars 73'' *''Target Vader 1'' *''Target Vader 2'' *''Target Vader 3'' *''Target Vader 4'' *''Target Vader 5'' *''Target Vader 6'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Lando 4'' *''Lando 5'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 2'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] * * * * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Luke Skywalker 1'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Shattered Empire 1'' * *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire 4'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * * * *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe Dameron 14'' *''Poe Dameron 25'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' * *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Kylo Ren 1'' *''Force Collector'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 1'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 2'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 3'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 4'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 5'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 6'' *''Captain Phasma 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi'' storybook *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' * * *''Poe Dameron 26'' *''Poe Dameron 27'' *''Allegiance 1'' *''Allegiance 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker]]}} Non-canon appearances *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * Sources ; image #9 * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor!'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' * *''Star Wars: The Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' *''Allies and Adversaries'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} External links * Category:Lightsabers